Ghost Town (singleplayer)
Ghost Town is the seventh and final mission in Battlefield: Bad Company. The map is available in both singleplayer and multiplayer. Singleplayer Overview "B Company" exiles President Serdar onto a small island and proceed to wards the outskirts of Sadiz. After fighting through a costal town and several MEC positions, "B Company" hears a distress call from other U.S Forces in the area that are being hit hard by MEC Artillery guns near their location. After a short argument, they decide to assist by destroying the MEC Artillery positions. After the Artillery positions are destroyed, the U.S counter-strike soon begins. 4 M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks enter a town, easily taking out the MEC infantry and tanks. But their advance is stalled when "B Company" blow up the 2 bridges leading into the inner-part of the town, giving them more time to look for the Gold. After which, "B Company" proceeds to Sadiz, where they find hostile Mercenaries. After taking out a large fuel silo and Mercenary positions, the location of the Legionaire's cargo ship is found, but the U.S start to bombard the city. Haggard and Marlowe take a buggy and speed through the city and eventually make it to the Legionaire's cargo ship, where the Legionaire soon attacks them. After shooting down the Legionaire's helicopter, the squad heads back to the gold, which to their dismay find U.S Army soldiers loading the gold onto M939 Trucks. They are then spotted by a US officer, who orders them to take a truck full of "scrap metal" (to the squad's knowledge is containing gold) to which the squad happily compiles. Soon after, the squad abandon the convoy with their stolen gold, and start discussing what they will spend it on. The game ends showing the Legionaire survived the crash. Tips *There is a Black Eagle MBT in the first village that the squad comes across, as well as on a patch of land near one of the Artillery Guns. This can be very useful when fighting towards Sadiz. *The Laser Designator can lock onto the Legionnaire's Ka-52, and can take it out in one or two missiles. This also opens an opportuntity for the player to earn the "One in a Million" Achievement/Trophy. *Remember that 3 hits with the M2CG will bring down the Ka-52. *The squad can take care of the Mercenaries on the pier, so the player can avoid them and not waste ammo when fighting towards the AA gun Multiplayer Ghost Town is also available in the mutliplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company. It depicts the MEC against the US. It can only be played on Conquest mode. The map is similar to that of Acta Non Verba, as much of the map composes of urban environments. Therefore, Kits such as the Support, Demolition and Specialist are great as their primary weapons are great for fighting in such environments. Conquest Equipment MEC Light Armored Vehicles *None Tanks *Black Eagle Naval Craft *None Helicopters *None Emplacements *9M133 Kornet *KORD US Light Armored Vehicles *None Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Naval Craft *None Helicopters *None Emplacements *9M133 Kornet Bases MEC Base Miss July's Sweet Water Sewage Copacabana US Base Trivia Singleplayer *The US soldier in the distress signal has the same voice as the commander of Juneau Convoy in Welcome to Bad Company. *This is the only singleplayer level where the MEC are found. *There are no available vehicles to use after the player takes out the Artillery guns. *After the squad destroys the two bridges, they advance up a canyon with three destroyed M1A2 Abrams tanks in it. It is here that Sweetwater makes a reference to Marge Simpson from The Simpsons, as he remarks "Looks like someone opened a can of whooptooshie here." Multiplayer *Two of the flags on Conquest mode are named after characters from the singleplayer campaign, Mike-One-Juliet (Miss July's) and Sweetwater (Sweet Water Sewage) Videos thumb|300px|left|The Ghost Town trailer for the multiplayer map Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Levels Category:Maps Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Maps